Wall mounted storage systems are often built into residential and commercial buildings. They provide a space savings means for storing various types of items, such as clothing and shoes.
A common type of wall mounted storage system is comprised of a track, a plurality of vertical panels and a plurality of shelves. The track is horizontally oriented and secured to a wall in a location such as a closet. The vertical panels are adapted to engage with the mounted track such that the vertical panels are stabilized in a vertical orientation. The shelves are horizontally oriented and attached to pairs of vertical panels to form storage compartments.
A number of problems are associated with current state-of-the-art wall mounted storage systems. The track is often unable to support significant loading. It tends to pull away from the wall to which it is attached under loading. Also, commonly used tracks have a tendency to bend and deform at their upper edges where they engage with the vertical panels.
The vertical panels engage with the track at cutouts within the vertical panels. Often, the vertical panel cutouts are misaligned with the track. This causes the vertical panels to be not as securely attached to the track as intended by the panel/track designer. As a result, the panels can be unintentionally disengaged from the track when the panels are bumped. Further, the track and the track engaging cutouts within the vertical panels may be damaged because of the cut out/track misalignment.
In many wall mounted storage systems the vertical panels do not rest upon a floor. Instead, the bottom edges of the vertical panels are positioned above floor level. The front lower corner sections of the vertical panels are exposed. They may be easily damaged by a person or object, such as a vacuum cleaner, unintentionally striking a corner section. Such contact between a person and a vertical panel lower corner may injure the person. Such contact between an object, such as an item of clothing, and a vertical panel corner may damage the object.
The wall mounted storage system described herein provides relief from the aforesaid problems associated with currently available wall mounted storage systems.